Waiting
by BadLittleGirl
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! Mein Versuch an Denethor, dem Guten. Kein Monster, nur verwirrt, missverstanden und allein. Kapitel 5 online!
1. Chapter 1

**Waiting **__

Disclaimer _Die Rechte an Mittelerde, all seinen örtlichen Begebenheiten und Charakteren liegen bei Tolkien und seinen Erben. Das Geschriebene an sich gehört ausschließlich_ _Lilan_. _(Ich, Gwyneth alias unter FFN "BadLittleGirl" habe die Geschichte nur ins Deutsche übersetzt.)_

Genre Drama/Angst

Rating M

Inhalt Mein Versuch an Denethor, dem "Guten". Kein Monster, nur verwirrt, missverstanden und allein.

AN: Diese Geschichte ist für  
meine Mutter, die ich innig liebe, obwohl sie viel zu oft geneigt ist, unnotwendigerweise wegen ihrer Kinder in Panik zu geraten;  
_meinen Vater, der Kommunikation mit seiner Tochter manchmal für eine extrem schwierige Aufgabe hält, aber es mit ihrer Hilfe bewältigt;  
__meinen armen jüngeren Bruder, der ein bisschen von seiner glänzenden und erfolgreichen Schwester in den Schatten gestellt wird, der aber so ein Lieber ist, dass kein Mädchen ihm wiederstehen kann;  
__Und, über alles, meine sieben Jahre alte Drachen – und – Prinzessinnen liebende Freundin Oksana, ein kleines blondes, blauäugiges Mädchen, das meiner sehr gekürzten Version des „kleinen Hobbits" mit einer Faszination zuhöret, die sogar die gelangweilteste Person inspirieren würde, mindestens eine SMS zu schreiben... obwohl es noch einige Zeit dauern wird, bis sie Englisch lernt und mein Geschenk für sie lesen kann.  
_  
Kapitel 1

Das Unerträglichste für mich ist Warten.

Und jetzt warten ... wer weiß, worauf ...

Nein, es wäre eine Lüge, es so zu sagen. Ich weiß, worauf ich noch hoffe, zu hören, mit den Fetzen meiner lang vergessenen Hoffnungen.

Ich will seine Stimme hören. Und ich will, dass er meine hört, ein letztes Mal. Dann würde ich ihm endlich alles erzählen, was ich all die langen Jahre für mich behielt. Und vielleicht könnte er mir vergeben.

Ich halte daran, mich zu fragen, wann es alles anfing. Wann habe ich begonnen, mein Kind zu verlieren? Viele würden sagen, es sei nach dem Tod seiner Mutter gewesen, und dennoch weiß ich, es war nicht so...

* * *

Sie starb. Vier Tage waren vergangen, und ich war noch – nun, fassungslos und bestürzt über die grausame Wahrheit dessen. Ihre Abwesenheit zeigte sich viel offensichtlicher als ihre Anwesenheit. Sie war genau die Art von Ehefrau gewesen, die ich gebraucht hatte; hatte sich niemals meiner Arbeit aufgedrängt, immer so geduldig, sogar wenn ich manchmal gezwungen war, lange Abende von ihr wegzubleiben, um nur in den kurzen Stunden der Nacht in ihr Bett zu kommen, und irgendwie schaffte sie es, nicht einzuschlafen, wartete auf mich, damit ich mich in ihre sanfte Umarmung lehnte, um über den verfluchten letzten König zu jammern, der aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund keine verfluchte Frau nehmen und letztendlich keinen verfluchten Sohn haben wollte, nein, er musste stattdessen die verfluchte Position des Statthalters einführen. Sie würde über das kichern und mich wegen der mangelnden Ehrbietung gegenüber der altehrwürdigen Traditionen meines Heimatlandes tadeln. Dann würde ich sie meine Kleidung von mir nehmen lassen und auf das Bett fallen, ermüdet, aber –oh- wie glücklich, ihre Finger sanft die Konturen meines Gesichts nachfahren zu fühlen und die Bemerkung über den zusätzlichen Touch von Männlichkeit, den meine neuen Bartstoppeln mir verlieren, zu hören... 

Aber sie war nicht mehr da. Und es gab zwei Kinder, die ich nun allein aufziehen musste.

Und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich das tun würde.

Zu alldem sei hinzuzufügen, dass sie so unterschiedlich waren, das man ihre Verwandtschaft bezweifeln könnte, weil sie sich im Aussehen nicht sehr ähnelten. Boromir war derjenige, mit dem man leicht umgehen konnte. Ein schnell erregbares Kind, zum Weinen oder zum Lachen gebracht im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, das Chaos hinterließ, wo auch immer es hin ging, - aber oh, so wundervoll ehrlich und offen! Immer wenn er irgendetwas zerbrach oder in einen beschäftigten Diener hineinlief oder über eine schlafende Katze und somit eine lange Treppe hinunter stolperte, gab es ein höllisches Gejammer, das für Stunden nicht aufhörte, und seine Mutter und das Kindermädchen mussten ihm unzählige Süßigkeiten und Honigkuchen geben.

Faramir war es gewöhnt, nicht weniger Katastrophen auszulösen, aber in einer Weise – so anders als die seines Bruders! Eine davon war, in eine alte Kiste in einem Abstellraum zu klettern und dann fiel der Deckel zu, und er wurde bis spät in die Nacht nicht gefunden.  
Es geschah, dass Finduilas an Boromirs Krankenbett saß – der Junge hatte Masern – und ich entließ bravourös das Kindermädchen, um es zu wagen, mich selbst um mein Kind zu kümmern, weil ich weniger Staatsgeschäfte zu besorgen hatte, an diesem Abend. Was geschah, war dies: Zu meiner Schande döste ich vorm Feuer ein und mein kleiner Sohn verschwand einfach! Er würde eine Sache wie diese mit großem Bedacht behandeln, so hatte ich einige Stunden einwandfrei geschlafen, bevor ich aufwachte, um meine Frau zu sehen, die mich anstarrte.

Ich war es, der den Jungen fand und zwar durch einen ziemlichen Zufall. Er war so still gewesen und alle hatten gedacht, das Kind würde sicher schreien, so ... Ich erinnere mich noch an den tödlichen Kälteschauer, der mich bei dem Gedanken ergriff, was mit ihm hätte passieren können, wäre mir nicht der Gedanke gekommen, in dem staubigen Raum nachzusehen.

Er sah mich mit einem solch schreckerfüllten Blick an, dass ich einen Moment außer Atem war. Ich hielt das Kind fest an meiner Brust und fühlte seine kleinen Hände, die meine Tunica umklammerten, sein Herz schlug so wild wie das eines erschrockenen Vogels, sein flacher Atem traf meinen Hals. Und dennoch machte er kein Geräusch.

Schließlich hörte ich ein schwaches Wispern, zu schwach, um die Worte auszumachen.

„Was ist, Kind? Bist du verletzt?" Ich versuchte, meine Stimme sicher und ruhig zu halten, um ihn nicht noch mehr zu verängstigen.

„Dunkel... Vater, so dunkel..." Damit drängte er sich enger an mich und begann, zu zittern.

„Sch, ich bin hier, mein Lieber, wir werden zu seiner Mutter gehen, dort gibt es ein schönes warmes, großes Feuer, und Kerzen. Still, lass uns gehen. Alles wird gut, ich versprech's."

Er hatte begonnen, leise zu schluchzen, als ich ihn zum Kinderzimmer brachte. Meine Frau war schon da, von irgendeinem Diener informiert, dass ihr jüngeres Kind sicher und ganz war. Einen wütenden Blick auf mich werfend, fauchte sie: „Mir wurde erzählt, dass manche Leute ewig brauchen, um Vater zu werden, mein Herr, aber nicht einmal in meinen schlimmsten Albträumen habe ich geglaubt, ihr wäret einer davon! Gebt mir jetzt meinen Sohn!"

Ich wusste es besser, als dass ich versuchte hätte, gerade da mit ihr zu diskutieren, kleinlaut, wie ich war, mit der Erkenntnis meines eigenen Fehlverhaltens und der des Schreckens meines Sohnes und auch überwältigt vor Erleichterung. Schweigend gab ich ihr Faramir in die Arme und floh.

* * *

„In Ordnung, ich denke, ich könnte dir vergeben." Sie sah finster drein, aber ich bemerkte den Anflug eines Lächelns in ihren Augen. „Geh und sieh nach deinem Sohn. Er will sicher gehen, dass wir wieder versöhnt sind, sonst kann er nicht schlafen." 

Ich war schon dabei, den Raum zu verlassen, aber dann änderte ich meine Meinung, kehrte eilig zu ihr zurück und küsste sie mit all der Leidenschaft, die ich aufbringen könnte. Gerade, als sie begonnen hatte, den Kuss zu erwidern, brach ich ab, lachte und eilte zum Kinderzimmer, verfolgt von dem Geräusch ihres belustigten, leisen Lachens.

* * *

Faramir war im Bett, noch blass, aber zufrieden. Er sah schon müde aus, aber lächelte und streckte seine kleinen Hände in meine Richtung aus. Ich setzte mich auf sein Bett und bückte mich, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen. 

„Wie fühlst du dich, mein Kleiner?"

„Mutter ist wütend auf mich?"

Ich fiel fast vom Bett. „Du! Was bringt dich dazu, das zu sagen, mein Sohn?"

Er schnüffelte, große Tränen entwichen aus seinen Augen und rollten seine Wangen hinunter. Erschrocken nahm ich ihm vom Bett und hielt ihn fest, sein dunkles, verworrenes Haar streichelnd.

„Ruhig, deine Mutter ist nicht im Geringsten wütend auf dich! Sie ist allerdings ein bisschen böse auf mich. Du weißt, ich sollte nach dir sehen!" Ich drückte ihn ein wenig und schüttelte ihn leicht. Er sprach für eine Weile nicht und sah mich dann aus großen, feuchten Augen an.

„Mutter ist wütend, weil ich unartig war.", sagte er, und sah absolut herzzerbrechend aus. „Ich will nicht, dass Mutter wegen mir böse auf dich ist."

Ich hätte lachen können, wäre ich nicht so tief berührt von seinen Sorgen gewesen. „Faramir, deine Mutter ist nicht mehr wütend. Das ist der Grund, warum sie mich hierher geschickt hat – um dir das zu sagen. Sie war nur sehr besorgt um dich, und um Boromir auch – er ist krank, erinnerst du dich? – deshalb hat sie einige wütende Worte gesagt, die sie nicht wirklich so meinte. Menschen machen das manchmal, das weißt du. Aber, sogar wenn deine Mutter wütend ist, bedeutet das nicht, dass sie uns alle nicht liebt."

Er sah immer noch nicht überzeugt aus. Dann senkte ich meinen Kopf zu seinem hinunter und wisperte in sein kleines Ohr: „Sie ließ mich sie küssen. Nun, würde sie so etwas tun, wenn sie immer noch wütend wäre?"

„Nein.", er schenkte mir ein kleines Lächeln, dem sogleich ein enormes Gähnen folgte. „Kann ich Boromir morgen sehen?"

„Nein, noch nicht, mein Sohn. Du könntest auch krank werden. Wir werden noch ein bisschen länger warten müssen. Schlaf jetzt, mein Kleiner. Du bist müde; es ist ein langer Tag für uns alle gewesen." Ich legte ihn zurück in sein Bett und stand auf, um die Kerzen auszublasen. „Stört dich das Feuer?"

Es brannte hell und tauchte das Kinderzimmer in ein reiches oranges Leuchten. Die Flammen flackerten, tanzten spielerisch um andere herum; das Holz krachte gelegentlich leicht.

„Nein.", antwortete Faramir. „Es war so dunkel darin..." Er schauderte und ich streichelte beruhigend seine Wange, aber dann lächelte er wieder. „Feuer ist so schön." Seine Augen schlossen sich, aber er murmelte noch, bevor er einschlief, „Ich ... liebe... Feuer..."


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Mein Sohn regte sich und stöhnte leicht. Ich beugte mich nah zu ihm und strengte meine Ohren an, irgendwelche Worte zu vernehmen, die seine vom Fieber ausgedörrten Lippen verlassen haben könnten, aber ich hörte nichts.

"Faramir … bitte, antworte mir, mein Sohn …" Die Worte waren in meinem Hals gefangen; meine eigene Stimme klang, als gehörte sie zu jemand anderem, so wacklig und flehend, wie sie war. Es erschütterte mich, dass ich vor langer Zeit meine Frau auf die gleiche Art angefleht hatte, mich zu hören, aber sie war nur devongeglitten und verließ mich so schrecklich einsam, dass ich es tagelang verweigerte, auf irgendjemanden Acht zu geben, meine eigenen Kinder darunter.

* * *

So waren es vier Tage, nachdem meine Frau fortgegangen und zur Ruhe gelegt worden war. Ich war beinahe von ihrem Tod erdrückt; ziemlich sicher, dass ich mich nie wieder erholen könnte. Es war damals, als meine Aufgaben als Statthalter weniger lästig wurden: sie halfen mir, meinen Geist von den Dingen fernzuhalten, die immerzu in meinem Kopf kreisten, düstere Gedanken, die drohten, mich in ein bodenloses Loch der Hoffnungslosigkeit zu werfen. Ich wollte mich in der Papierarbeit eingraben, um mein Büro nie zu verlassen und jeden Eintretenden wütend anzugiften, in der Angst, er könne Tränen auf meinem Gesicht erblicken. Wie hart ich es auch versuchte, mich mit staatlichen Angelegenheiten zu beschäftigen, gelegentlich lag zwischen den Papieren ein besticktes Taschentuch, oder eine Haarnadel, oder eine lustige Zeichnung einer gestreiften Katze, die fette Mäuse jagte – diese hatte sie zusammen mit Faramir gemacht, und ich erinnere mich, wie sie kicherten, gleich einem Paar von Verschwörern – Boromir stand ein wenig abseits und gab vor, an einem solch kindischen Spiel nicht teilzuhaben, und dann wies er darauf hin, dass die Mäuse auf dem Bild die gleiche Größe wie die Katze hatten, und dass es also völlig unnotwendig für sie war, zu fliehen ... 

Solch nette und kleine Dinge und dennoch jede davon waren ein weiterer Dolch in meinem bereits blutendem Herz. Außerdem brachten sie mich dazu, eine andere Aufgabe zu realisieren, die Kinder.

In Finduilas' letzen Monaten hatten sie ein Kindermädchen erhalten, da ihre Mutter andauernde Schmerzen gehabt und Ich versucht hatte, so viel bei ihr zu sein, wie ich konnte, und ich gab mein Bestes, die beiden davor zu schützen, ihre Qualen mitansehen zu müssen. Sie selbst hatte das Mädchen dafür vorgeschlagen, sich um unsere Jungen zu kümmern. Der Name der Letzteren war Linwen, und ich muss zugeben, dass die Wahl gut war. Linwen war sehr jung, aber unglaublich talentiert mit ihren kleinen Mündeln, und sie liebten sie beinahe sofort. Sie war unnatürlich klein für jemanden mit Númenorischer Abstammung, aber sie hatte eine wirklich feurige Persönlichkeit und einen unbezähmbaren Geist, und sie entzündete jeden durch das Glitzern in ihren große, grauen Augen, die immer grün wurden, wenn sie unter starker Emotion stand. Ich war ihr (und bin es bis jetzt) enorm dankbar für das Lüften des Vorhangs der Trauer, der uns alle für die meiste Zeit bedecken zu schien.

Sie hätte die Tür aufgeschlagen und stolz verkündet, ohne das entrüstete Zischen der Heiler zu beachten: „Meine Herrin, ich bedauere es zutiefst, Euch zu stören, aber Eure beiden Bengel machen es mir so schwer, bei Verstand zu bleiben! Wie können solch edle Eltern diesem Paar von Orks das Leben gegeben haben, frage ich mich. Als nächstes hätte sie die besagten Bengel vorgeführt, die normalerweise von Schmutz ,Staub oder Spinnennetzen bedeckt und auch zeitweise zerschrammt waren, und wäre in eine lange Beschreibung davon versunken, wie unsere lieben Kleinen diese Zeichen der Ehre erlangt hatten.

Die ganze Sache würde in eine langatmige Diskussion ausarten, gegen deren Ende Finduilas blass und ermüdet aussah, aber auf ihrem Lippen lag ein Lächeln, als sie die Jungen sachte dafür ausschimpfte, dass sie Linwen soviel Sorgen machten, und noch lange nach dem Besuch würde sie viel lebhafter sein als davor. Ich vermutete, dass es genau das war, was Linwen bezwecken wollte, überdies schirmte es die Jungen für noch einen weiteren Tag sehr effektiv von der schrecklichen Wahrheit ab.

Und dennoch kam der Tag, an dem Linwens heitere Art schwand. Ich hatte sie an der Beerdigung aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen, wie sie Faramir auf einem Arm hielt, sein Gesicht war an ihrer Schulter vergraben, der andere Arm umfasste Boromir fest, der die Totenbahre mit einem Ausdruck der Ungläubigkeit vermischt mit Wut anstarrte: Tod war etwas, das er bis zu diesem Moment, aus der Ferne gekannt hatte, etwas, das normalerweise „irgendjemand anderem" passierte und sicher nicht seiner eigenen Mutter widerfahren hätte widerfahren sollen. Nur als Finduilas' Körper in der Gruft verschwand, fielen Tränen sein blasses Gesicht hinunter, er drückte sich enger an Linwen und zitterte wegen all dem, während er heftig schluchzte.

Sie versuchte, ihn zu trösten, ihn fester zu umarmen, aber das war keine einfache Aufgabe mit Faramir immer noch in ihren Armen, er war fünf Jahre alt damals und ziemlich schwer für ein Mädchen von ihrem Körperbau. Den Schein vergessend, ging ich zu ihnen hinüber und versuchte, Faramir von ihr zu nehmen, aber mein Sohn hielt seine kleinen Arme fest um ihren Hals und weigerte sich, mir gegeben zu werden. Zurückblickend verstehe ich, dass dieser arme Junge sich an ihr festhielt, weil sie eine Frau war und deshalb etwas seiner Mutter in sich hatte, und es gab keinen bedeutenderen Grund, und trotzdem hatte es mich so sehr verletzt, mein Kind zu sehen, das sich von mir abwandte. Seufzend ging ich zu Boromir.

Ich verbrachte den Rest des Tages mit meinem älteren Sohn, erst hielt ich ihn einfach nur und ließ ihn weinen, dann trug ich den Dienern auf, uns etwas Essen zu bringen und brachte ihn (und mich selbst) dazu, ein wenig zu essen, und schließlich, legte ich ihn in mein eigenes Bett, als er in meinen Armen eingeschlafen war und ich ihn nicht aufwecken wollte. So tat ich es in den folgenden Tagen auch, er schien so ungewillt zu sein, mich zu verlassen und ich fürchtete den Moment so, an dem ich allein in meinem Zimmer verbleiben sollte, das ich gewohnt war, mit meiner Frau zu teilen, dass ich nicht das Herz dazu hatte, ihn zurück ins Kinderzimmer zu schicken.

Eines Nachts hörte ich ein leises Klopfen an der Tür.

„Herein", sagte ich.

Es war Linwen. Eine Veränderung hatte Finduilas' Verscheiden sicherlich mit sich gebracht: unser Kindermädchen lernte, zu klopfen, bevor sie eintrat.

"Mein Herr Denethor", sagte sie. Ich nickte und deutete auf einen Sessel. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging zum Bett hinüber, um Boromir anzusehen. „Ich wollte nur sehen, wie es ihm geht.", erklärte sie. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich ihn etwas vernachlässige zu Gunsten seines Bruders.", fügte sie entschuldigend hinzu.

"Ihr müsst Euch darüber keine Sorgen machen.", sagte ich. „Natürlich braucht Faramir mehr Aufmerksamkeit, da er so jung ist."

Sie warf mir einen schneidenden Blick zu. „Er braucht mehr von Eurer Aufmerksamkeit, mein Herr."

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. „Er scheint sich mit Euch ziemlich wohlzufühlen, Linwen. Er sagt kaum ein Wort, wenn ich versuche, mit ihm zu sprechen."

"Das arme Kind hat einen furchtbaren Schock!", rief sie, während sie auf ihre Füße sprang und begann, rastlos im Zimmer auf und abzuschreiten. „Alles, was er weiß, ist, dass seine Mutter plötzlich fort ist, sein Bruder und engster Freund nicht mit ihm spielen oder reden will, und dass sein Vater zu beschäftigt ist!"

„Was würdet ihr dann sagen, was ich tun soll?" Mein Temperament begann, zu steigen. „Wann immer ich versuche, mit ihm zu reden oder ihn zu umarmen, versteift er sich nur und murmelt irgendetwas, und dann rollt er sich zu einem Ball auf dem Bett zusammen und wird still."

Sie schien sich langsam zu beruhigen. „Männer sind so ... ", sie schluckte ihr nächstes Wort hinunter. „Mein Herr, Faramir ist ein Kind, mit dem zu reden, schwer ist, aber nicht unmöglich. Wenn er älter wird, könnte das sogar eine Stärke werden – ich meine, sein Sturheit und Verschwiegenheit – aber bis dahin wird er eine Menge Unterstützung brauchen. Wisst Ihr, warum er so mit Euch umgeht? Er hat tödliche Angst davor, dass"

Sie wurde vom Getrappel kleiner nackter Füße unterbrochen und augenblicklich erschien das Thema unserer Unterhaltung in der Kammer.

Faramir stürzte in das Zimmer, und hielt dann außer Atmen auf dem halben Weg zwischen der Tür und uns inne. Ich brauchte nur einen Moment, um zu erkennen, wie bestürzt das Kind war, seine Wangen waren errötet, und Tränen strömten sein Gesicht hinab.

„Mutter ...?", schluckte er.

Einmal war ich schneller als Linwen, als ich ihn in meine Arme zog und ihn beruhigen wollte, aber plötzlich wurden seine kleinen Hände harte Fäuste, die gegen meine Brust schlugen.

„Nein … will dich nicht, will Mutter! Nein, nein, nein! Lass mich gehen! Ich hasse dich!"

Ich war so bestürzt, dass ich ihn fast fallen ließ. Seine Schreie wurden unverständlich, aber mit einem gelegentlichem „hasse dich" begannen seine Füße mich zu treten, er röchelte nach Luft und er schien unfähig, zu atmen. Es benötigte große Stärke, dieses verkrampft tretende Bündel zu halten, das mein fünf Jahre alter Sohn war, der nur ein paar Stunden zuvor so still und ruhig gewesen war.

Linwen setzte dem ein Ende.. Sie ging zu Faramir, damit er sie ansah, während ich ihn noch immer hielt, und schlug ihn ziemlich hart ins Gesicht.

„Was tut ihr!", brüllte ich außer mir vor Wut.

"Nur, was hier gebraucht wird", antwortete sie ruhig, während sie zum Tisch neben dem Bett ging und ein Glass mit kaltem Wasser aus einem Krug einschenkte. „Hier, Faramir, trink. Langsam ... du bist jetzt ein guter Junge, jetzt komm, ich bin hier, und dein Vater ... es ist alles in Ordnung." Sie nahm ihn mir behutsam ab and setzte ihn auf das Bett, wo sich ein erschreckter, die Augen weit geöffneter Boromir befand, dessen Augen noch nebelig vom Schlaf waren. Erfreulicherweise begriff er sofort, was von ihm benötigt wurde. Er legte die Arme um seinen kleinen Bruder und wisperte in sein Ohr, und allmählich beruhigte Faramir sich, obwohl sein Atem immer noch ziemlich ungleichmäßig war.

Ich packte Linwen am Arm, nicht zu behutsam und zog sie soweit vom Bett weg, wie es möglich war. „Was glaubtet Ihr, würdet Ihr tun?", fauchte ich. „Ihr habt mein Kind geschlagen!"

Sie befreite ihren Arm und seufzte. „Der Junge war hysterisch, mein Herr. Das war der effektivste Weg, um ihn zu seinen Sinnen zurückzubringen. Ich hasse, es zu tun, aber es hätte in einem Krampf enden können."

„Oh ... dann tut es mir Leid. Habt Ihr es schon einmal passieren sehen?"

„Nicht mit ihm."

„Aber warum ... warum hat er das alles gesagt? Darüber, dass er mich hasst, meine ich?" Es hatte mich so sehr geschmerzt, zu versuchen, mein Kind etwas zu trösten und darauf solch schreckliche Worte zu hören."

"Definitiv nicht, weil er es so gefühlt hat. Der Junge musste seine Gefühle rauslassen und Ihr wart die erste Person, der er begegnete. Hätte ich ihn als Erste hochgenommen, hätten diese Worte mich getroffen. Ich gehe jetzt zurück ins Bett und es ist eure Aufgabe, herauszufinden, warum euer Sohn so verzweifelt war."

Erschrocken fasste ich sie wieder beim Arm. „Sicherlich würde er es euch bereitwilliger erzählen?"

„Oh, sicherlich? Und ist das natürlich, einem Fremden mehr zu vertrauen als seinem eigenen Vater? Nein, mein Herr, vergebt mir meine Freimütigkeit, aber er ist Euer Kind und ich werde Euch weniger als einen Feigling ansehen, wenn ihr Eure Verantwortung als Vater erkennt, sogar wenn ich zuerst Euren Kopf gegen die Wand knallen müsste."

Ungewollt lachte ich über das Bild vor meinem inneren Auge, wie dieses Mädchen, die leicht meine Tochter sein könnte, meinen Kopf gegen die Wand neben dem Kamin schlug ... Ich musste in die Hocke gehen, damit sie diese Aufgabe erfolgreich bewältigen könnte. „Ihr seid liebenswürdig, Linwen. Wie macht Ihr das? Ich meine, dass die Leute sich in Euerer Gegenwart so unbelastet fühlen?"

"Keine Ahnung", antwortete sie feierlich, als sie ihren Rock wie ein braves Schulmädchen glattstrich. „Manche Dinge machen mich einfach wahnsinnig verrückt, wie wenn die meisten Männer gerne davon absehen, ihre Kinder zu erziehen und dann ihren Frauen und Kindermädchen und den Kindern selbst vorwerfen, dass sie nicht fähig sind, das zu sein und zu tun, was ihre Väter erwarten, zu ... Nein, ich meine nicht Euch, mein Herr Denethor, noch nicht, in Eurem Fall gibt es noch etwas Hoffnung." Sie lächelte mich traurig an, das erregte Grün in ihren Augen klang ab und gab den Weg für ihr übliches, ruhiges Grau frei. „Aber kommt, lasst uns diese Unterhaltung zu einer anderen Zeit führen. Geht zu Euren Söhnen, sie brauchen Euch mehr denn je."

"Danke, Linwen.", sagte ich, als sie dabei war, die Tür zu schließen.  
„Wofür?" Sie hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Dafür, dass ihr euch so um meine Kinder kümmert. Ich bin sicher, ihr werdet eine gute Mutter abgeben, wenn die Zeit kommt."  
Sie lachte ihr übliches, lässiges Lachen. „Ich bezweifle das nicht. Und, dass ich mich um die Jungen kümmere ... werde ich dafür nicht bezahlt?"  
Mit einem weiteren Lachen war sie fort.

Faramir beobachtete mich immer noch mit weit geöffneten, unglücklichen Augen, erschöpft nach seinem Ausbruch. Sein Bruder schlief tief, also griff ich nach meinem Kleinen, zog ihn aus Boromirs Armen und ging hinüber, um in einen gepolsterten Sessel am Feuer zu sinken, und setzte das Kind auf meinen Schoß.

Er seufzte und vergrub sein Gesicht an meiner Brust, und so saßen wir da, eng aneinander gedrückt, bis ich schließlich dachte, er würde schlafen und aufstand, um ihn zurück aufs Bett zu legen. Aber Faramir rührte sich und sah mich an, und ich war erschüttert, sein Gesicht von Tränen glitzern zu sehen.

"Was ist, mein Sohn? Bist du krank? Bitte, sag es mir."

Er senkte den Blick und wisperte dann: „Ich bin ein böses Kind."

Ich ging ein Stück zurück und griff nach seinen Schultern. „Was für dumme Dinge sagst du, Faramir. Du bist ein sehr, sehr, sehr gutes Kind, und wir lieben dich alle so sehr. Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was passiert ist?"

Er schnüffelte kläglich. „Ich hatte einen schlimmen Traum. Ich hatte so Angst und ich wollte Mutter, und sie war nicht da ..." Er verlor sich und versuchte, seinen Atem zu halten.

„Worum ging es in dem Traum, Faramir?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf so heftig, dass sein Haar mir in die Augen flog. „Nein, nein ... ich kann nicht. Es war schlimm, schaurig ... dunkel, so dunkel ... Oh Vater, ich habe Angst, ich habe so, so viel Angst!"

Ich hielt in wieder fest, und spürte, wie der kleine Junge unter meinen Händen erschauderte. Ich wurde beunruhigt, als ich mich an etwas erinnert, was Linwen begonnen hatte, mir zu erzählen, bevor Faramir in das Zimmer gerannt war, etwas über Angst und sein seltsames Verhalten gegenüber mir. Ich musste es aus ihm herauskriegen, wenn nur, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Mein Sohn, du musst es mir erzählen. Es wird dir gut tun, der Traum wird nicht mehr so furchterregend sein, wenn ich ihn kenne. Bitte, Faramir."

Er nickte und erzählte es mir endlich.

"Ich habe dich gesehen, in einem dunklen Raum … es war so dunkel, aber ich wusste einfach, dass du da warst. Ich hatte Angst und ich rief nach dir, und du hast angefangen, zu mir zu gehen, und dann war da ein Ball, und ... und ...", er schluchzte und klammerte sich an meine Tunika.

„Was für ein Ball, Kind, fragte ich verwirrt.

"Ich weiß nicht … er war schwarz … und er hat dich genommen, und ich schrie und schrie, aber du bist nicht zurückgekommen ... wie Mutter...", er bracht jetzt völlig zusammen, Tränen strömten über sein Gesicht und auf meine Hand, die er in seinem Griff hatte. „Du ... du ... hast ... hast mich verlassen … und Boromir war nicht da und es war so dunkel …"

Ich streichelte seinen Kopf mit meiner anderen Hand, als ich ihm irgendeinen leichten Unsinn zuwisperte, den man einem jungen, erschüttertem Kind erzählen würde, und ich fühlte Tränen hinter meinen Augen brennen. Wie konnte ich so blind sein? Natürlich, das war es, was Linwen gemeint hatte! Das arme Kind hatte gerade seine Mutter verloren, Verlust und Kummer solchen Grades tauchten zum erstenmal in seinem Leben auf, sicher würde er bei dem Gedanken, seinen anderen Elternteil auch zu verlieren, bestürzt sein! Und auch ein bedächtiges und ruhiges Kind wie mein Faramir.

Aber worum ging es bei der Geschichte mit dem Ball? Eine seltsame Vorstellung. Ich würde nicht überrascht sein, wenn ich in dem Traum meines Sohnes von einem Ork davongetragen würde, aber das...

Glücklicherweise beruhigte sich Faramir. Ich drehte ihn, so dass er mich ansah, während er rittlings auf meinem Schoß saß und nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände.

"Jetzt hör mir zu, Faramir.", sagte ich ernst. „Kein verfluchter Ball oder was auch immer es war, das du in diesem Traum gesehen hast, kann mich von dir wegbringen. Ich bin dein Vater, und jetzt, da deine Mutter fort ist, werde ich immer bei dir sein. Hörst du das, mein Sohn? Immer, sogar, wenn ich zu beschäftigt bin in meinem Arbeitszimmer, werde ich an euch beide denken und euch von ganzem Herzen lieben, weil ich jetzt nur noch euch habe. Sogar, wenn ich wütend oder müde bin oder schlechte Laune habe, zweifelt nie daran, dass ich euch liebe."

Er sah mir in die Augen, immer noch aufgewühlt. „Aber ich bin ein böses Kind. Ich habe gesagt, ich würde dich hassen. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen."

„Du warst durcheinander, das ist alles. Du hasst mich nicht wirklich, oder?"

„Nein!", er wurde schreckensblass.

"Erinnerst du dich, einmal habe ich dir erklärt, dass die Leute, wenn sie wütend oder traurig sind, Dinge sagen, die sie nicht wirklich meinen?" Er nickte. „Das ist dir auch passiert, und das ist keine große Schande. Du hast nur deine Mutter vermisst."

"Tust du es, Vater? Vermisst du sie?" Er legte seine heiße, kleine Handfläche auf meine Wange, und diese ungeschickte Geste war genug, um meine Selbstkontrolle zu zerstören. Ich versuchte, mich von Faramir wegzudrehen, aber er warf seine Arme um meinen Hals und erwürgte mich dabei fast, als er mir heiß ins Ohr flüsterte: „Linwen hat gesagt, dass es gut ist, zu weinen, weil man sonst sehr lange innen drin verletzt ist. Ich will nicht, dass du verletzt bist, Vater, ich will nicht."

So saßen wir da, bis ich nicht mehr Tränen übrig hatte, mein kleiner Sohn hielt mich fest und tröstete mich, so gut er konnte.

* * *

"Vater?", rief er mich, nachdem ich ihn schließlich neben seinen Bruder gelegt hatte. „Mutter würde wütend auf dich sein, wenn sie hier wäre." 

„Oh? Und warum wäre das so?" Ich lächelte müde.

„Du hast verfluchter Ball gesagt!"

* * *

Ich bemerkte, dass ich lächelte, als ich mich am Krankenbett meines erwachsenen Sohnes an diesen Moment erinnerte 


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

"Mein Herr?"

Ich drehte mich um und sah das besorgte Gesicht von Peregrin, dem neusten Zuwachs der Turmwache. Seltsam, ihn hier zu sehen, von allen Leuten, das Wesen, dessen Schwur ich aus einer flüchtigen Laune heraus akzeptierte, aber dennoch der einzige, der sich in einer meiner dunkelsten Stunden bei mir aufhielt. Das Leben ist ein großer Scherz ...

"Was ist, Peregrin?"

Er verzog sein Gesicht. „Bitte nennt mich Pippin, mein Herr."

„Darf ich fragen, weshalb du diesen Namen vorziehst? Ist Peregrin nicht eine würdevollere Version?

"Sicherlich, aber mein Vater war gewohnt, mich so zu rufen, als ich ein Kind war, nachdem irgendein Nachbar sich darüber beschwert hatte, dass ich in seinen Garten gekommen war, oder dass ich seine kleine Tochter mit Kieselsteinen beworfen hatte, oder irgendetwas wie das, und dann...", er stoppte und lief scharlachrot an.

"Und dann?" Ich begann, mich ziemlich zu amüsieren, trotz der Situation.

„Und dann trug er mir auf, die Fenster zu putzen, bis man nicht mehr erkennen konnte, dass sich dort Scheiben befanden.", seufzte er und sendete mir ein wässriges Lächeln zu.

„Ich trug meinen Söhnen auf, in der Küche zu helfen, wenn sie irgendwas angestellt haben."

„War es eine STRAFE?"

* * *

"Nein, DU kommst rein und erzählst deinem Vater alles davon! Und ich werde nur hoffen, dass du mindestens zwanzig Schläge dafür bekommst! Nein, dreißig würden nur ausgezeichnet für Boromir sein!" Es war Linwens aufgebrachte Stimme, die durch den Gang tönte. 

„Warum dreißig für mich? Faramir hat mehr davon zerbrochen!", jammerte mein älterer Sohn.

„Jetzt erzähl mir nicht, dass es die brillante Idee deines kleinen Bruders war! Rein da, ihr Paar von Trollen! Nein, ich fürchte, ich beleidige die Armen süßen Trolle, wenn ich das sage!"

Ich bemerkte mit einem Lächeln, dass meine Kinder bis vor kurzem Orks genannt worden waren.. Was war es jetzt? Das letzte Mal war es gewesen, dass sie an einem Seil eine Wand der Häuser der Heilung hinuntergeklettert waren, um einen Blick auf irgendein Nest zu werfen. Meine Knie hatten sich in Gelee verwandelt, als ich den Sprung gesehen hatten und sie mir beide dort unten liegend vorgestellt hatte ... Ich war schwer gegen die Wand gesunken, die Luft wurde plötzlich dicht und stickig, als meine Hände das Grass umfassten. Erst nach kurzer Zeit war ich mir Boromirs bewusst geworden, der sanft an meiner Schulter rüttelte, während sein Bruder mich vorsichtig von hinten beobachtete. Sie waren beide bleich wie der Tod gewesen, offensichtlich erschüttert, mich so zu sehen. Ich schickte sie auf ihre Zimmer, unfähig mir eine passende Bestrafung zu überlegen, aber später schien es, als wäre dies nicht nötig gewesen, da die Jungen sich aus jedermanns Blickfeld fernhielte, bis zum schließlichen Ende des Tages, und sie waren mindestens noch eine Woche danach ungewöhnlich kleinlaut. Dann gab es einen Bogenschieß-Wettbewerb im Hühnerhof, und sie jagten eine der hohen Töchter um die Ställe herum, bis sie gegen ein Pferd stieß und so laut schrie, dass jeder dachte, dass sie sich mindestens etwas gebrochen hatte. (was knapp gefolgt war von dem Besuch einer wütenden Mutter). Und dann gab es eine Anzahl anderer Miseren, die mich beinahe ans Ende meines Spielraums brachten. Es gab Zeiten, zu denen ich nicht einfach über eine weitere Gesichte der Kinder lächeln konnte und ich ernsthaft meine Eignung als Vater in Frage stellte, denn sie schienen meinen Standpauken wenig Beachtung zu schenken, obwohl sich so jämmerlich stellten, wenn sie vorgeführt wurden!

Es schien, dass ihnen dieses mal eingefallen war, Steine auf eines der bunten Glasfenster zu werfen, das darstellte, wie Isildur den Ring von der Hand des Feindes geschnitten hatte. Augenscheinlich hatte Boromir zu dem Zeitpunkt, als einer der Wachen sie bei diesem Vorgang erwischt hatte, sieben Scheiben getroffen hatte und Faramir dreizehn. Der letztere versuchte erfolglos, sein triumphierendes Grinsen zu verbergen. Der Junge hatte tatsächlich ein sehr scharfes Auge.

„Nun, mein Herr, ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass diese beiden das Gefühl einer Gerte auf ihren Rücken kennen lernen.", schloss Linwen, nachdem sie die Geschehnisse aufgezählt hatte und ihre Augen wurden grün. Dann drehte sie sich herum und fegte mit dem Wehen ihrer Röcke davon.

Meine Söhne beobachteten mich unsicher, die Köpfe gesenkt, Boromirs Hände umklammerten sich nervös, Faramir nestelte an einem Haken seines Gürtels.

„Nun", begann ich geduldig, „wer war der erste, dem es einfiel, das zu tun? Du, Boromir?" Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass seine bejahende Antwort kommen würde, da Boromir immer der Anstifter all dieser Aktionen war.

Er hatte kaum Zeit gehabt, einen Gedanken zu fassen, als ich Faramir leise, aber klar sprechen hörte. „Nein, Vater, ich war es."

„Du warst es, Faramir?"

„Ja", wisperte er und senkte den Kopf.

Ich seufzte. "Boromir, du wirst fünf Tage damit verbringen, den Küchenmädchen zu helfen. Du kannst jetzt sofort anfangen. Ruhe!", sagte ich, als ich sah, dass er protestieren wollte. „Jetzt fort mit dir. Ich will alleine mit deinem Bruder reden."

Er eilte mit großer Erleichterung aus dem Zimmer, die klar auf sein errötetes Gesicht geschrieben stand. Faramir warf einen besorgten Blick auf mich. Ich seufzte erneut. Zu sagen, dass ich mich nicht auf die Aufgabe, die vor mir lag, freute, wäre eine große Übertreibung.

"Es schmerzt mich so, dir das zu sagen, Faramir, aber du hast mich heute schwer enttäuscht. Ich habe niemals von dir erwartet, dass du dich so respektlos und unverantwortlich verhalten würdest." Ich saß immer noch an meinem Schreibtisch, der eine Barriere zwischen uns war, und er sah in dem riesigen Zimmer auffallend klein und verletzlich aus. Ich stand von meinem Stuhl auf und ging näher zu ihm. Nun, erinnere mich daran, was war es, das zu Linwen sagtest, als sie dir gestern Nacht deine heiße Milch brachte?

Er wisperte etwas.

„Lauter, Faramir! Und sieh mich an!", befahl ich und begann, mich selbst dafür zu hassen, mein Kind so unglücklich zu machen.

„Dass ... dass ich zu alt dafür wäre ... dass ich kein Baby mehr wäre...", kam schließlich die Antwort.

"Hmm…", grübelte ich. „Zu alt, um deine Milch zu trinken und dennoch nicht alt genug, Respekt vor bestimmten Dingen zu haben? Begreifst du, dass das, was du heute getan hast, weit jenseits deiner früheren Streiche war? Sohn, es ist eine Sache, an den Haaren von Mädchen zu ziehen oder auf die Gänse zu schießen und eine ganz andere, Dinge, welche die ganze Generation deiner Vorfahren über Jahrhunderte als heilig erachtet hat, nicht zu nicht anzuerkennen.

Er war immer noch still und betrachtete einen Riss im Stein-Fußboden.

„Faramir, eines Tages wirst du Menschen führen müssen. Du wirst niemals fähig sein, sie wirklich zu befehligen, wenn sie nur die leiseste Vermutung haben, dass du nicht ein Mann von Ehre bist, verantwortungsvoll und von hohem Charakter. Wenn du darin versagst, wirst du deine Stadt enttäuschen und dein Land, und deine Leute auch."

Seine Augen trafen meine, und der Blick in ihnen war so einsam, dass ich beinahe dem plötzlichen Verlangen erlag, ihn in meine Arme zu nehmen. Aber das wäre unklug. Ich erwartete Tränen und Entschuldigungen, aber keine kamen.

„Von jetzt an, nimmst du mit mir an den Ratsversammlungen teil und machst Notizen von allem, was dort gesagt wird.", kündigte ich die Bestrafung an. „Später werde ich deine Aufzeichnungen mit dir durchsehen, um zu garantieren, dass du alles verstanden hast. Jetzt geh auf dein Zimmer. Du wirst dort für den Rest des Tages bleiben."

* * *

Ich kam, um nach ihm zu sehen, bevor ich mich ins Bett zurückzog, und fühlte mich leicht aufgewühlt. Ich hasste es, meinen Kindern irgendwelche Schmerzen zuzufügen, aber manche Dinge konnten nicht toleriert werden. Ich hatte Boromir davor gesehen; er hatte mich nur finster angesehen und eine weitere große Servierschüssel in das Becken getaucht. Linwen war nirgendwo zu finden. Ich hoffte nur, dass sie vorher bei Faramir gewesen und ihn ein wenig getröstet hatte. 

Er saß auf dem Fußboden und starrte in die Flammen. Jeder im Haus hatte es absolut satt, ihn an den Schaden zu erinnern, dass diese Angewohnheit seinen Augen antun könne, genau wie das Lesen bei Kerzenlicht, aber es sah so aus, als wäre dies wenig effektiv. Während des Tages wäre nicht genug Zeit, zu lesen, weil es so viele Dinge zu tun gab: Fenster zerschlagen, das Geflügel beschießen ... oh, ja, es gab auch Unterrichtsstunden, sowohl im Schulraum als auch auf den Trainings-Plätzen, aber diese waren von geringerem Belang, natürlich. So hielten Linwen und ich ihm wiederholt einen Vortrag über die Folgen von spätem Lesen, Boromir nahm ihn auf den Arm, aber alle waren erstaunt über die plötzliche Sturheit unseres kleinen Jungen. Nicht mehr so klein, er war bereits neun geworden und war ziemlich groß für sein Alter. Clever auch; seine Lehrer hörten niemals auf seine bemerkenswerten schulischen Leistungen zu loben. Er war auch fähig, ein Ziel gut zu treffen, obwohl das Schwert sicher nicht seine Waffe war. Jedes Mal, wenn er eines ansah, war Verzweiflung gemischt mit Widerwillen in seinen Augen, und er handhabte es geschickt, aber mit offensichtlicher Abneigung.

"Faramir?", fragte ich ihn unsicher.

Er drehte seinen Kopf ruckartig und setzte sich auf die Knie, aber sagte kein Wort.

„Bitte hör auf, ins Feuer zu starren. Du wirst davon Kopfschmerzen bekommen und du weißt, dass es schlecht für deine Augen ist." Ich streckte die Hand aus, um seine Wange zu berühren, aber er drehte sich weg, und sagte dann mit geheuchelter Gleichgültigkeit. „Als ob es irgendjemanden kümmerte."

Ich seufzte, zum tausendsten Mal heute. Als ob es nicht genug Ärger gäbe, war hier mein jüngerer Sohn offensichtlich böse auf mich. Ich dachte abwesend daran, dass Boromirs finsteres Dreinblicken mich nicht so sehr bestürzt hatte, wie es der verletzte Blick in den Augen seines Bruders tat. Wo war Linwen? Sie würde sicher wissen, wie man mit Faramir umgehen müsse. Sie tat es immer. War es, weil sie jung war, oder eine Frau? Oder verbrachte sie einfach mehr Zeit mit ihnen?

Mein Sohn sah aus, als fühlte er sich wahrlich unbehaglich. Ich machte einen weiteren Anlauf.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich vorhin all diese Worte zu dir sagen musste, Faramir. Aber …"

„Ich verstehe, Vater", unterbrach er mich. „Es war meine Schuld. Ich verspreche, ich werde in der Zukunft nichts mehr dieser Art tun. Du wirst nie mehr von mir beschämt sein müssen." Seine Stimme klang so gleichgültig, dass ich erschrak.

„Aber das bin ich nicht!", rief ich. „Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, mein Sohn, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass meine Gefühle zu dir sich geändert haben."

"Meine haben es."

"Faramir."

"Bitte, Vater, ich will allein sein."

Aber du bist es, immer, wollte ich rufen. Dein Bruder hat jetzt seine eigenen Fächer, was bedeutet, dass er weniger Zeit mit dir verbringt, ich bin die meiste Zeit des Tages mit den Staatsangelegenheiten beschäftigt, Linwens Gedanken scheinen in diesen Tagen irgendwo anders zu verweilen ... Und du selbst hast eine Wand um dich errichtet und willst niemanden hereinlassen. Ich bin nur eine ärmliche Entschuldigung für einen Vater gewesen in all den Jahren, seit Finduilas starb, dadurch, dass ich das nicht früher bemerkte!

Aber es kamen keine Worte. Ich sah ihn kummervoll an, pflanzte dann einen schnellen Kuss auf seinen Kopf und verschwand.

* * *

"Ihr wollt also, dass ich mit ihm rede.", legte Linwen dar. 

„Bitte? Linwen, ich hab es versucht, aber er wollte mich einfach nicht."

"Oh, in Ordnung.", sie seufzte entnervt auf. „Darf ich Euch empfehlen, dass ihr geht und Boromir seht?" Das wird euch gut tun. Ihr seht so elend aus!"

"Nunja, würdet Ihr das nicht, wenn ihr Euer eigenes Kind nicht erreichen könntet?", brummte ich, und ging dann zu Boromirs Zimmer.

Der Erbe des Truchsessentums lag über das Bett ausgestreckt auf seiner Decke, während er gelegentlich durch die Seiten eines Buches mit Skizzen blätterte.

„Was ist das?", fragte ich und deutete auf das Buch. Es überraschte mich, das er dunkelrot anlief und irgendetwas murmelte. Ich streckte die Hand aus und nahm ihm das Buch ab.

Es erschient Finduilas' Sammlung von Zeichnungen Dol Amroths, Schiffe, das Meer, Möwen und andere Vögel, Bauwerke, Menschen ... Ich lächelte und gab ihm das Buch zurück. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Sohn. Behalte das Buch, wenn du willst."

Er nickte dankbar, dann fragte er unsicher: „Hast du daran gedacht, wieder zu heiraten, nachdem Mutter starb?"

Ich hatte die Frage für eine ziemliche Weile von irgendwem erwartet, also kam sie nicht als große Überraschung von meinem Sohn. „Nein, habe ich nicht, Boromir. Zuerst war es zu schmerzvoll, nur daran zu denken, und dann gab es zu viel, was mich beschäftigte. Außerdem hätten du und dein Bruder eine andere Frau an Stelle eurer Mutter vielleicht nicht gemocht."

"Ich denke, du hättest jemanden finden sollen.", wisperte er.

„Aber warum? Ich war sicher, zumindest du würdest es missbilligen."

„Vielleicht hätte ich es, aber es wäre gut für Faramir gewesen."

„Wie? Er scheint nicht einmal mir entgegenzukommen."

Boromir fuchtelte hilflos herum, und suchte offenbar nach Worten. „Ich kann es nicht erklären ... es ist so hart, Vater..." er wrang seine Hände verzweifelt. „Er vermisst Mutter, aber weiß es nicht einmal..."

„Ruhe, Boromir, es wird alles gut werden. Ich habe Linwen geschickt, um mit ihm zu reden, sie kann sicher helfen. Jetzt geh schlafen, du musst müde sein nach deinen Aufgaben in der Küche." Ich lächelte ihn ein bisschen neckend an. Er sah wieder düster drein.

"Diese Sache tut mir Leid, Vater. Es war vor allem von mir verantwortungslos, dieses dumme Spiel beizubehalten, und nun bekam Faramir all den Tadel ab! Ich fühle mich so elend! Oh ja", grunzte er. „Linwen erzählte mir alles über dich und Faramir. Du hättest nicht solche Sachen zu ihm sagen sollen, Vater. Er nimmt sie zu ernst und sie schmerzen ihn so sehr! Bitte geh und versuch, mit ihm zu reden, bitte!"

"Ich habe es versucht, Boromir, aber er sagte, er wolle allein sein. In Ordnung, in Ordnung.", räumte ich ein, als ich sah, der er dabei war, noch mehr Gründe vorzubringen. „Ich werde noch mal mit ihm reden. Jetzt schlaf, mein Sohn, und träum süß." Ich beugte mich zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Wange, woraufhin ich einen entrüsteten Blick und ein Fauchen erntete: „Vater, bitte! Ich bin keine drei!"

Ich lächelte nur und verließ ihn, so dass er mit dem Buch seiner Mutter unter dem Kissen schlafen konnte.

* * *

Linwen wartete im Gang auf mich, ein leichtes Runzeln entstellte ihre ebene Stirn. 

Mir was sofort bange. „Wie geht es ihm?"

„Er ist im Bett. Er schläft nicht und werde es für einige Zeit wahrscheinlich nicht.

„Was geschieht, Linwen?", lamentierte ich. „Denkt ihr auch, dass ich wieder heiraten hätte sollen?" Und ich gab mein Gespräch mit Boromir für sie wieder.

Linwen schritt den Gang entlang und ich folgte ihr. „Boromir weiß, was nicht stimmt, er ist nur zu jung, um seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. Was er sagen wollte, war, dass Faramir der Liebe einer Mutter beraubt wurde, obwohl er sich wenig an die Herrin Finduilas erinnern zu scheint. Mein Herr, wie oft brachte Boromir seine Schwierigkeiten zu Euch, als Eure Frau am Leben war?

"Nicht wirklich oft … warum?"

"Ich meine, dass er seine Mutter hatte, um sich ihr anzuvertrauen, wenn Ihr keine Zeit hattet. Euer jüngerer Sohn hatte niemanden. Ich war nur ein dürftiger Ersatz, ein einfaches Mädchen, dass sie eher wie eine Freundinnen-Figur behandelten, zu jung und unerfahren. Das ist, warum er sich so sehr in sich zurückgezogen hat. Er glaubt außerdem, dass er weniger wert ist als sein Bruder, weil er nicht so gut mit den Schwertern ist und ... und verantwortungslos und eine Schande für Euch."

"Was!", keuchte ich. „Wie um alles in der Welt ist er auf so etwas gekommen?"

„Er meinte, Ihr hättet es ihm so gesagt."

Liwen senkte die Lider, aber ich konnte viel zu gut das Missfallen hinter ihrer ruhigen Fassade fühlen. Ich fühlte mich im Herzen krank, als ich mich an die Worte erinnerte, die ich früher am Tag zu Faramir gesagt hatte.

"Nein … oh, nein … was muss ich jetzt tun, Liwen?", ächzte ich.

"Nun, geht und tut etwas deswegen. Jetzt sofort, denke ich."

„Aber was, wenn er sich wieder weigert, zu reden?"

Sie hielt an und drehte sich um, um mich anzusehen. „Dann macht weiter. Das war, was ich tat, denkt Ihr, dass bei mir einfach alles aus ihm heraussprudelte?" Sie nestelte an ihrem Gürtel und brach dann heraus: „Ich bin verlobt, mein Herr. Das wird bedeuten, dass er mich auch verlieren wird.

Ich war sprachlos. Ich war mir sicherlich der Tatsache bewusst, dass Linwen ein hübsches, pfiffiges und leidenschaftliches Mädchen war, das eines Tages selbst eine Familie gründen könnte, aber ich hatte immer Trost in dem Gedanken gefunden, dass es irgendwann anders passieren würde.

"Mein Herr?", sagte sie, beinahe wispernd.

"Nun, Liwen." Ich lächelte sie an. „Ich wünsche Euch viel Freude. Wer ist Euer zukünftiger Ehemann?"

„Ich bezweifle, dass Ihr ihn kennt. Er ist aus Rohan, wir trafen uns, als er einen Freund in der Stadt besuchte."

Ich lachte in mich hinein. „Die Männer Gondors werden es bedauern, dass ihnen der klare Blick fehlte."

Wir hielten an der Tür zu Faramirs Zimmer an.

„Viel Glück, mein Herr.", sagte Liwen und war fort.

* * *

Faramir lag auf dem Rücken, was allein schon ein schlechtes Zeichen war, da er es vorzog, zusammengerollt auf der rechten Seite zu liegen. Ich setzte mich auf den Rand des Bettes und erhaschte einen Blick auf sein unglückliches Gesicht. 

„Du kannst nicht schlafen?", fragte ich und berührte sein Gesicht.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, und wisperte dann: „Ich habe Kopfschmerzen."

Ich lächelte und versuchte, beruhigend auszusehen. „Siehst du, was davon kommt, wenn du nicht auf deinen langweiligen, alten Vater hörst, wenn er über das ins Feuer-Schauen meckert. Willst du, dass ich dir einen Sud von den Heilern hole?"

„Nein", sagte er, immer noch wispernd. „Es wird vorbeigehen."

„Faramir", begann ich zögernd. „Würdest du morgen gerne mit mir zum Fluss reiten?"

„Boromir ist wahrscheinlich beschäftigt, er wird ein zusätzliches Training haben, oder?"

„Ja, aber ich will mit dir allein gehen."

Er starrte mich ungläubig an. „Mit mir alleine? Aber weshalb?"

Weil ich das Gefühl habe, das ich meine Aufgaben dir gegenüber viel zu lange vernachlässigt habe, mein Sohn. Nein, ich will, dass du das hörst. Linwen hat mir gerade erzählt, dass du glaubtest, ich würde denken, du seiest unwürdig. Das ist nicht wahr, Faramir. Du weißt, ich würde dich nicht anlügen bei so einer ernsten Angelegenheit. Ich begreife, dass wir ein wenig auseinandergetrieben sind, du und ich, aber wir müssen es versuchen und es so gut reparieren, wie wir können, oder bist du nicht mein Sohn? Es wird für uns genug Gegner geben, die wir bekämpfen müssen, also ist gegeneinander kämpfen nicht die beste Idee von allen."

Ich umfing ihn in einer sanften Umarmung und fühlte seinen angespannten Körper, der sich in meinen Armen allmählich entspannte.

"Ich habe deine Antwort noch nicht. Wirst du mit mir auf einen Ritt kommen oder nicht?"

Er zog sich ein bisschen zurück und schenkte mir ein schwaches Lächeln. „Ja, Vater. Danke."

"Danke _dir_, mein Herr.", lachte ich mit Erleichterung.

* * *

Und dann gab es einen wirklich glückseligen Tag am Flussufer, gefüllt mit Schwimmen, Essen, faul in der Sonne liegen, kläglichen Versuchen, zu fischen, bei welchen sich keiner von uns hervortat, und _reden,_ über alles, Linwen eingeschlossen und ihre kommende Hochzeit, Boromirs kommender Weggang für die Armee und unsere Sorgen darüber, das letzte Buch, das Faramir gelesen hatte ... und dennoch, sogar während dieser glücklichen Zeit, war eine versteckte Traurigkeit in seinen Augen, ein Schmerz, den ich früher nicht bemerkt hatte. 

Er döste in der warmen Sonne weg, und ich setzte ihn für den Weg nach Hause auf meinen eigenen Sattel und etwas wisperte mir ins Ohr, das ich diese Momente bewahren sollte, da die Zeit nahte, wenn dieses meiner Kindern auch seinen Weg in das gefährliche Leben eines erwachsenen Mannes antreten würde.

* * *

Peregrin sah mich an, seine Augen tränengefüllt. 

„Vergebt mir, mein Herr.", sagte er.

„Dir vergeben, Peregrin?"

„Dafür, dass ich so schlecht von euch dachte, mein Herr." Eine Träne rollte seine Wange hinab. Ich streckte meine Hand aus und wischte sie weg.

„Du warst nicht der einzige, der das tat. Alle von ihnen denken immer noch, dass ich ein Monster bin."

Er richtete sich auf. „Dann erlaubt mir, der Erste zu sein, der diese Gedanken tief bereut."

Ich lächelte über die formelle Art, wie er es ausdrückte, und wandte mich dann wieder zu Faramir.

„Ich liebe dich, Kind."


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Pippin war in der Ecke weggedöst. Er wird überall steif sein, wenn er aufwacht, dachte ich abwesend, während meine Hand immer noch Faramirs schlaffen Arm streichelte. Der Atmen meines Sohnes war jetzt sehr flach und ungleichmäßig, zu Zeiten bewegte er seine Lippen, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, einmal oder zweimal fing ich sogar ein schwaches Wispern ein. Es klang wie „dunkel".

Ich tauchte ein Tuch in das Becken mit kaltem Wasser und strich über sein errötetes Gesicht. Vor einer Stunde hatte er noch auf die kalte Berührung reagiert; jetzt lag er völlig unbewegt da und war sich über nichts bewusst.

Ich fühlte, wie sich meine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Ich hatte gedacht, dass der Verlust von Boromir das Schrecklichste gewesen war, was mir je passieren könnte; der Verlust meines immer aktiven, lebhaften, lauten Jungen, der das Leben so sehr liebte. Aber irgendwie war dies sogar unerträglicher. Von Boromir hatte ich mich mit einer liebevollen Umarmung getrennt; alles, was Faramir in unseren letzten gemeinsamen Augenblicken von mir bekam, waren unverzeihlich grausame Worte.

"Du kannst nicht so sterben, Kind.", wisperte ich und wiederstand einmal wieder dem Verlangen, einfach über dem Bett zusammenzubrechen und wie ein wildes Tier zu heulen. „Du darfst nicht..."

* * *

"... Und dann hat sie nur gequiekt und kam an meine Kopfseite, und sie sagte, dass sie es auf diese Art lieber möge, und weißt du, es war ein wenig seltsam, ich habe es niemals so mit einer Frau versucht.", erzählte Boromir aufgeregt. Dann gab es ein Wispern, gefolgt von einem energischen und ungläubigen „Nein!" von seinem Bruder, 

„Aber das ist widerlich!", rief Faramir aus. „Nein, es wäre sicherlich nichts für mich, Boromir."

Ich hatte ein Kichern angesichts dieser Erschütterung zu unterdrücken. Mein ansonsten sehr gebildeter und erfahrenen Fünfzehnjähriger schien ein kompletter Ignorant hinsichtlich einiger irdischer Dinge zu sein. In seinem Alter hatte Boromir sowohl Dienstmädchen als auch höhere Töchter verfolgt. (Ich mutmaße nur, dass es nicht Haare-Ziehen war, was er im Sinn hatte.)

"Überhaupt nicht!", protestierte Boromir. „Es ist ... oh, du würdest besser dabei sein, davon zu erzählen, ich bin sicher. Übrigens ... hast du? Du weißt, mit einem Mädchen?"

Es gab keine Antwort, zumindest keine hörbare, da sofort ein triumphierender Schrei von dem großen Bruder kam, dann das Geräusch einer Hand, die auf das klopfte, was Faramirs Rücken zu sein schien, und die Worte: „Ich wusste, dass es letztendlich Hoffnung für dich gab. Wer war sie?"

Eine weitere Pause folgte.

„Wow ... ist das wirklich wahr? Wenn es das ist, bist du glücklich, man sagt, dass sie Wunder im Bett vollbringt! Kann dir auch viel beibringen. Sie haben auch ein neues Mädchen dort, eine Blonde. Aber andererseits hab ich mich nie für Blonde interessiert. Würde trotzdem interessant sein, es auszuprobieren."

"Ich weiß nicht, Bruder.", sagte Faramir zögernd. „Blonde sollen so kalt und langweilig sein ... Ich mag dunklere Mädchen: langes, schwarzes Haar, und es kitzelt dich überall, und lange, dunkle Wimpern ... mmm ... Nein, ich mag Blonde nicht."

„Sei nicht so hastig damit, solche Dinge zu sagen, Faramir", sagte ich und trat in das Zimmer, „oder du könntest eine Blonde als Frau bekommen, als eine Bestrafung, du verstehst."

"Vater!", keuchten sie beide und wurden völlig rot. Ich genoss den Moment durch und durch, weil meine Söhne für einige Zeit unerträglich gebührlich gewesen waren, ihre Mannieren tadellos, besonders bei mir. Es war ziemlich klar mit Boromir: er versucht, sich in seine neue Rolle einzuleben, und was Faramir betrifft, der Junge war bloß bestrebt gewesen, seinen älteren Bruder so viel wie möglich zu kopieren, seit der Erste von einer kurzen Reise zurückgekehrt war. Offen gesagt, ich sah häufig sehnsüchtig auf die Zeiten zurück, in denen sie andere Kinder die Gänge entlanggejagt hatten. Es bereitete mir enormes Vergnügen, sie so zu überrascht haben, wie sie auf dem Teppich vor dem Feuer saßen, mit einem Tablett Kuchen zwischen sich. Ich würde mindestens etwas Wein erwarten, für diese großartigen Liebhaber.

"Das ist nicht fair, Vater!", lamentierte sich Boromir. Du hast gelauscht! Das ist ... unwürdig!"

Er schien über den Gedanken, dass der Truchsess von Gondor hinter Türen herumschlich und versuchte, die privaten Gespräche seiner Söhne zu belauschen, schockiert zu sein.

"Friede. Ich habe nur die letzten Worte gehört." Ich log, um sie nicht aus ihrer Unbezwungenheit zu reißen. „Aber ich meinte, was ich dir sagte, Faramir. Stell dir nur vor, mit einer Person festzustecken, die du kalt und langweilig findest."

Er sah offensichtlich erschrocken aus bei diesem Gedanken. „Aber Vater ...", stöhnte er elendig, „Muss ich überhaupt heiraten? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das wollen würde."

_Natürlich würdest du nicht, mit Fünfzehn!_ Ich lächelte innerlich, aber entschied mich, sie beide ein bisschen mehr zu necken. „Aber ihr zwei werdet müssen, letztendlich."

Hätte ich ihnen gesagt, dass ich plante, sie beide fürs Abendessen zu kochen, hätten sie nicht so leicheblass ausgesehen. Sie tauschten entsetzte Blicke, Boromir sah absolut zerschmettert aus, als er erkannte, dass die Zeit für ihn sogar näher war als für seinen Bruder. Und ich war gnadenlos.

"Es ist besonders wichtig in deinem Fall, Boromir, da du der Erbe des Truchsessentums bist."

„Ich würde dieses Geschenk so gerne Faramir übergeben.", grummelte er.

Faramir sah bei dem Gedanken entsetzt aus. „Du wirst nichts solches tun!"

Schließlich konnte ich das Gelächter nicht zurückhalten, das in mir gebrodelt hatte, und es barst aus mir heraus wie eine Welle. Meine Söhne sahen sehr erleichtert aus, trotzdem noch etwas wachsam. Ich saß mich auf den Boden und streckte die Hand nach einem Kuchen aus.

"Was, Faramir?", erkundigte ich mich, als ich einen seltsamen Blick in den Augen meines jüngeren Sohnes erkannte.

Er sah schnell weg. „Nichts."

„Ich kann sehen, dass dich etwas stört.", beharrte ich. „Erzähl es mir."

„Nein, Vater, wirklich ... Es ist nichts von großer Wichtigkeit, ich versichere es dir. Lasst uns einfach essen."

Und so taten wir es.

* * *

Faramir entschuldigte sich und ging zu Bett, während Boromir und ich noch eine Weile länger blieben. 

„Wie geht's unserem Kleinen? Bleibt dabei, Leute zu verwirren?", fragte Boromir, sobald sein Bruder gegangen war.

"Sie zu beeindrucken, sollte ich sagen. Er ist bemerkenswert gut bei allem im Bezug auf Verwaltung. Nun ja, er scheint auch ein guter Stratege zu sein. Es war eine gute Idee, zurück also, ihn dazu zu bringen, den Ratssitzungen beizuwohnen, obwohl ich manchmal neidisch bin, du verstehst." Ich lachte leise.

„Nun, das solltest du nicht sein. Er ist so sehr wie du."

„Das ist nun ein interessanter Gedanke! Ist er?"

"Aber natürlich!", rief er beinahe entrüstet. „Ich wünschte, unsere Plätze wären vertauscht. Er würde einen so viel besseren Statthalter abgeben! Ich bin zu ... unqualifiziert dafür.", er ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Unsinn.", sagte ich. „Du wirst es genau richtig machen, wenn deine Zeit kommt. Außer", ich lächelte ihn an, „der König kehrt zurück und entlässt dich aus dieser lästigen Aufgabe."

"Ich wünschte!", lachte Boromir. „Aber ... Ist es dir jemals eingefallen, Vater, dass du zuviel Vertrauen in mich setzt? Ich bin ... nur ein Mensch, obwohl Sohn eines Truchsessen."

Ich lächelte wieder. „Nein, du bist nicht nur ´ein Mensch, Boromir. Du bist die zuverlässigste Person in der Welt, und bislang hast du weder mich jemals enttäuscht, noch irgendjemand anderen.

Er seufzte. "Und das ist, was mich dazu bringt, mich ein wenig unwohl zu fühlen. Jeder erwartet so viel von mir ... und bekommt es, und was ist, wenn ich euch eines Tages bei etwas weit mehr Wichterem nicht gerecht werde?"

„Was für seltsame Dinge du sagst, Boromir. Du klingst genau wie dein Bruder."

Boromir lachte. „Das ist ein großes Kompliment, Vater! Obwohl Faramir weit mehr selbstsicher ist, als es Anwendung findet."

"Kein Wunder", sagte ich ernst. „Wir – ich meine, der Rat – haben kürzlich entschieden, Gebrauch von manchen seiner Vorschläge zu machen, und der Junge ist seitdem mit dem Kopf in den Wolken. Aber, Boromir, er war etwas seltsam heute Nacht, oder?"

Boromir sah finster drein. „Jetzt, da du es erwähnst ... Er blickte so seltsam, gerade, als du dabei warst, den Kuchen zu nehmen. Verstehst du, als ob er etwas bedauert hätte. Aber andererseits hat er nicht gut geschlafen in letzter Zeit.

„Nicht gut geschlafen? Er hat es nie erwähnt."

"Natürlich nicht! Du weißt, wie er ist, Vater. Er würde sich niemals über irgendetwas beklagen, aus Angst, er könnte dir irgendwelche Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten. Sogar, als er diesen hässlichen Schnitt in seinem Unterarm hatte, während der Schwertübung ... oh, wie dumm von mir. Ich sollte es dir nicht erzählen."

Ich wurde wütend. „Würdest du es mir sagen sollen, wenn er von der Spitzte des weißen Turms von Ecthelion fiele? Um Gottes Willen, Boromir! Sag mir, was passiert ist, jetzt!

Er senkte den Blick und begann dann unruhig. „Nunja, er zog ihn sich vor fünf Tagen zu, und ist nicht zu den Heilern gegangen, also hat es sich entzündet. Ich musste ihn vorgestern beinahe mit Gewalt dorthin schleppen, und wir beide bekamen einen guten Anteil an Schimpferei. Mir wurde später gesagt, dass er seinen Schwertarm hätte verlieren können. Das war, warum er etwas zu spät zum Rat kam, an diesem Tag."

"Oh nein!", stöhnte ich. „Und ich schimpfte ihn vor den anderen aus ... was ich für ein Dummkopf bin, Boromir! Du auch, nebenbei bemerkt. Du hättest es mir erzählen sollen."

„Also, jetzt ist es alles meine Schuld, richtig?" Boromirs Augen blitzten mich verärgert an. „Ich bin Schuld daran, dass du es nicht zu merken scheinst, wenn dein eigener Sohn eine Schlinge trägt? Weißt du, wie sehr du ihn verletzt hast, Vater? Er ist jetzt mehr als sicher, dass seine Gesundheit dir überhaupt kein Bedenken ist! Oh ja, er ist überzeugt, dass dies die Art ist, wie Dinge sein müssen und gibt dir nicht im Geringsten die Schuld, aber denkst du nicht, es war etwas ... nun ja, grausam?"

Ich saß dort, sprachlos. War das wirklich wahr? Wie könnte ich es möglicherweise verpasst haben, zu sehen, dass sein Arm in einer Schlinge war? Aber es hatte soviel zu tun und zu denken gegeben. Ich war nur zu beschäftigt mit Angelegenheiten gewesen, dort war meine neueste Entdeckung, der palantír, der meine Gedanken ziemlich beansprucht hatte.

_Nein, nein_, schrie ich innerlich, _es konnte keine Rechtfertigung geben. Armer Junge, wie schrecklich verletzt musste er sich fühlen!_

„Ich muss zu ihm gehen, jetzt.", sagte ich drängend, und richtete mich auf. „Warum muss es mit ihm immer so kompliziert sein? Ich muss bei dir nie mit so etwas rechnen!"

Boromir zuckte nur die Achseln.

* * *

Als ich näher zu Faramirs Kammer kam, sah ich, dass die Tür leicht angelehnt war. Das überraschte mich, da er sie nie offen ließ, er behauptete, er könnte sonst nicht schlafen. Schlagartig allerdings, wurde meine Überraschung zur Besorgnis, als ich leises Ächzen von innen kommen hörte. Ich eilte auf die Geräusche zu. 

Faramir drehte und wälzte sich auf seinem Bett, sein Gesicht errötet und schweiß-bedeckt, der Atem in abgerissenen Zügen ein- und auskommend, die Hände einen unsichtbaren Feind wegschlagend. Ich könnte seine Augäpfel sehen, die sich unter seinen Lidern wie wahnsinnig bewegten.

Ich stürzte zu ihm, griff ihn bei den Schultern und schüttelte ihn ziemlich heftig. Seine Augenlider flatterten auf, einen Moment oder zwei starrte er mich entsetzt an, und klammerte sich dann so fest an mich, dass ich aufkeuchte.

"Vater … oh, Vater, du bist hier … ich bin so froh…", kamen die gedämpften Worte gegen meine Schulter. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Ich hielt ihn fest und tätschelte ihm sanft den Rücken. „Es war nur ein böser Traum, Faramir. Jetzt beruhige dich, Kind, niemand wird dich verletzen..." Ich stoppte, da ich erkannte, dass ich mit ihm redete, wie mit einem Fünfjährigen.

Er merkte das auch und sagte vorwurfsvoll. „Ich bin kein Kind, Vater."

_Wie ich wünschte, du wärest es noch_, dachte ich plötzlich und wunderte mich darüber, und erinnerte mich dann an meine Aufgabe in seinem Zimmer.

Ich griff nach seiner rechten Hand und rollte langsam den Ärmel seines Nachthemdes, das er anhatte, hoch. Der Arm war vom Handgelenk bis zum Ellenbogen bandagiert, und zu meiner großen Erleichterung, ohne irgendwelche Spuren von Blut darauf.

"Warum hast du mir nichts erzählt?"

Er errötete. „Wollte dich nicht mit so einer winzigen Verletzung belästigen."

"´Eine winzige Verletzung! Mir wurde gesagt, dass du beinahe deinen Arm verloren hättest!", rief ich aus, ein wenig erregt. „Wirklich, Faramir, du bist manchmal frustrierend. Denkst du, dass ich völlig herzlos bin?"

Ich stand auf und ging im Raum auf und ab, irritiert und aufgebracht, und auch voll Reue. „Und zu denken, dass ich dich an diesem Tag ausschimpfte, weil du zu spät warst ... Ich nehme an, ich bin ein Desaster als Vater, letzten Endes. Wie konnte ich deinen Arm nicht bemerken ... das ist wirklich unverzeihlich. Du hast absolut jedes Recht, böse auf mich zu sein." Ich drehte mich, um ihn anzusehen und war für einen Augenblick verblüfft, zu sehen, dass er weinte, still und hilflos, und versuchte, seine Tränen an der Decke abzuwischen. Das alarmierte mich im Ernst. Tränen waren etwas sehr unübliches für Faramir, wie es jede andere Offenbarung seiner Gefühle war. Er besaß eine erstaunliche Selbstkontrolle für jemand so jungen, und wurde sehr von sowohl seinen jungen Freunden als auch älteren Adeligen respektiert. Wenn er unglücklich war, würde er es niemanden miterleben lassen; er würde sich still in eine private Ecke zurückziehen, normalerweise in den Garten, und dort für eine Weile sitzen, aber ich wusste, dass er sogar dort nie eine einzelne Träne verlieren würde.

Ich setzte mich aufs Bett, ziemlich in Verlegenheit, was zu tun sei. Ich wagte es nicht, zu versuchen, ihn zu umarmen, da ich sicher war, dass er sich wegziehen würde. Stattdessen sagte ich mit meiner sanftesten Stimme: „Was ist, Faramir?"

Er atmete ein paar mal tief, und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, und hatte Erfolg, wischte dann wütend über sein Gesicht. „Entschuldigung, Vater."

"Es ist nicht nötig, dass du dich entschuldigst. Sag mir nur, was hier passiert."

„Ich ... ich fühle mich nur so ... wertlos. Jedes Mal, wenn ich etwas gut mache, ist das Nächste, was passiert, dass ich alles vermassle." Er schnüffelte und wischte frische Tränen von seinen Wangen. „Boromir tut nie etwas dergleichen. Es ist viel ... einfacher, mit ihm umzugehen."

Ich seufzte. "Das ist nicht, weil dein Bruder ein Ideal ist. Er verheimlicht nur nicht Dinge vor seinem eigenen Vater. Es bekümmert mich sehr, Faramir, zu sehen, wie leicht du mit völlig Fremden redest und dennoch kannst du deine Probleme nicht mit mir teilen!"

„Du meinst Mithrandir", wisperte er, und sah mich dann erschrocken an. „Aber ... es bedeutet nicht, dass er mir wichtiger ist als ... als du. Er hat einfach mehr Zeit, und du bist die meiste Zeit so beschäftigt."

Ich vermutete, dass etwas mit meinem Gesichtsausdruck falsch war, da er hastig hinzufügte: „Nein, Vater, ich gebe dir nicht die Schuld. Ich verstehe es. Ich verstehe alles, und ich würde nicht gerne an deiner Stelle sein. Du musst dir darüber keine Sorgen machen."

„An meiner Stelle sein ... Faramir, aber du bist MEIN Sohn, MEIN Kind! Wirklich, du musst aufhören, zu denken, dass ich mich nicht um dich sorge."

"Aber ich denke das nicht, Vater." Er sah mich mit seines ernsten Augen an, und das brachte mich dazu, schreien zu wollen. Dieses ganze Gespräch hatte zu nichts geführt. Ich würde wirklich einen vertrauten Streit mit meinem älteren Sohn bevorzugen. Hier schienen die Dinge in Ordnung zu sein, aber tief im Herzen fühlte ich mich mutlos. Und auch schuldig. Wenn ich den Jungen vorher nicht vernachlässigt hätte, würden wir uns nicht so distanziert fühlen, während wir nur wenige Meter auseinander saßen.

Seine Hand berührte meine zögerlich. „Ich denke, du bist zu müde, Vater. Heute Nacht, als du gekommen bist und dich dort zu uns gesetzt hast ... ich dachte, dass es das erste Mal seit einer langen Weile war, das du es geschafft hast, eine Minute der Freude und Ruhe zu haben. Wenn du möchtest ...", er machte eine Pause, „könnte ich dir mit einiger Papierarbeit helfen, bevor ich nach Ithilien abreise."

Ich hatte einen großen Kloß in meiner Kehle hinunterzuschlucken, bevor ich mich darauf verlassen konnte, zu sprechen. „Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, Sohn, und sehr stolz auf dich."

Für eine weitere lange Weile saßen wir in Schweigen da. Dann fragte ich: „Was war es für ein Albtraum, denn du hattest, als ich hereinkam?"

Er spannte sich sichtlich an. „Nichts. Nur ein schlechter Traum."

Ich entschied mich dafür, ihn nicht zu bedrängen. „In Ordnung, erzähl es mir, wenn du dich danach fühlst. Jetzt geh schlafen, du siehst du erschöpft aus. Willst du, dass ich bei dir sitze?"

„Nein", er lächelte schwach. „Du siehst auch müde aus, Vater. Mir wird es gut gehen."

Ich drehte mich, um ihn aus der Tür heraus noch einmal anzusehen. Er sah blass und erschöpft aus, Augen voll von Besorgnis. „Gute Nacht, Faramir."

"Gute Nacht, Vater."

Sobald ich im Gang war, seufzte ich wieder. _Das verwandelt sich in eine schlechte Angewohnheit_, dachte ich, darum kämpfend, etwas Verständnis für meinen jüngeren Sohn zu erlangen, der letztere im Bett oder beinahe_. Warum muss er so schwierig sein? Oder bin es ich?_

Ich wunderte mich nachträglich über die Sorge in seinen Augen, als ich das Zimmer verlies. Worüber könnte dieser verdammte Traum gewesen sein? Ich hätte schwören können, dass die Sorge über mich war.

* * *

"Es ist Schwarzer Atem, mein Herr. Dass ist jenseits meiner Fähigkeiten, zu heilen,", sagte der Heiler und schüttelte seinen Kopf sorgenvoll. Pippin schläft noch. 

Ich berühre die heiße und schweißbedeckte Stirn meines Sohnes mit meinen Lippen.

„Bitte, verlass mich nicht ohne ein Wort ... ohne die Chance für mich, dir zu sagen, wie ich dich liebe ..."

Er ist still.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Die Zeit zog sich hin. Ich hatte Pippin für eine Weile weggeschickt, die arme kleine Seele, wie er so unbehaglich ausgesehen hatte, nachdem er ziemlich lange in der selben Position gewesen war. Er beteuerte mir, er würde in Kürze zurück sein.

Ich wunderte mich über meine eigene Rücksichtnahme gegenüber dem Geschöpf. War es wegen seinem unbezähmbaren Lebensgeist, dass ich ihn so mochte? Oder war es seine kleine Gestalt in der schwarz und silbernen Amtstracht, welche die Erinnerungen an meine Söhne, als sie jünger waren, zurückbrachten, all ihre Sorgen ihnen noch voraus, derselbe Blick von Unschuld und Verwunderung in ihren Augen? Aber am wahrscheinlichsten war, dass es die Tatsache war, die am meisten auf mich wirkte, dass er trotz des Schwurs, den ich von Pippin gehört hatte, sicherlich nicht derjenige war, der sich vor irgendjemanden verbeugte, außer der Form halber. Er war so freundlich zu mir, nur eine kurze Weile nach unserer Bekanntschaft, so voll von Herzen kommenden Mitgefühl, so enthusiastisch und bewundernd, als er Boromir beschrieb, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als zu beginnen, ihn zu mögen. Er hatte genug Schrecken in seinem Leben gesehen, und dennoch nicht genug, ihn so zu härten, wie sie es mit mir getan hatten ... und ich beneidete ihn.

Zum ersten Mal in vielen Jahren schlich sich ein Gedanke langsam in meinen Kopf: Hätte ich diesen Zusammensturz von allem, dass mir wichtig gewesen war, vorhersehen können? Hätte ich der verhängnisvollen Beeinflussung des Feindes durch diesen verfluchten Stein wiederstehen können? Ich hatte immer noch meinen eigenen Willen, trotz der vielen schrecklichen Ausfälle, die ich erlitten hatte. War ich es, der den Tod auf mein Haus gebracht hatte?

Wie viele Male sah ich, wie sich seine Augen in Schmerz verdunkelten bei meinen barschen und wütenden Worten? Ich wage es nicht, zu zählen. Weder kann ich die Male zählen, als ich an seiner Tür anhielt, meine Hand gegen das Holz legte, den Mut aufbringend, sie aufzustoßen, zu meinem Kind zu hasten, ihm alles zu erzählen und um sein Vergeben zu flehen und vielleicht auch um seine Hilfe ... und dann ging ich weg, da ich wusste, dass wird zu weit auseinander waren zu dieser Zeit, dass ich sein Vertrauen verloren hatte; lange bevor, als ich die Sorgen eines kleinen, einsamen Jungen mit trotzigen grauen Augen vernachlässigt hatte.

Jetzt frage ich mich, war es richtig, das zu denken? Vielleicht, hätte ich versucht, die Kluft zwischen uns zu reparieren, anstatt es dabei bewenden zu lassen, würde ich meinen Sohn jetzt lebend an meiner Seite haben.

* * *

Als er kam, um mich über Boromirs Fall zu informieren, hatte ich es schon gewusst. 

Der _palantír _hatte mir alles gezeigt.

Entsetzt beobachtete ich, wie schwarz-gefiederte Pfeile die breite Brust meines Sohnes durchbohrten und ihn auf seine Knie schickten. Ich hörte ihn vor Schmerz keuchen, dann, wie er sich wieder auf die Beine hievte und den Kopf eines weiteren Orks zerspaltete. Mehr Pfeile kamen; er kämpfte weiter, Blut tropfte aus seinem Mundwinkel, Augen weit und fast schwarz im Schmerz und der Erkenntnis eines kommenden Endes. Und ich sah das wilde Verlangen zu leben, zu kämpfen, zu lieben, nur für eine kleine Weile länger ...

Ich fiel auf den Fußboden, als meine Beine unter der erdrückenden Gram nachgaben. Er war nicht mehr ... mein Sohn, meine Liebe und mein Stolz, und es war wie eine kalte Hand, die meine Gedärme ergriff und sie zu einem eisigen Knoten bog. Dann bemerkte ich, dass jemand zu mir sprach, mich anflehte, von der Stumpfheit, die mich ergriffen hatte, zu erwachen.

Ich drehte langsam meinen Kopf, und meine Augen fixierten Faramir, der auf dem Boden hinter mir saß, seine starken Arme fest um mich geschlungen. Zuerst war alles, das auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben stand, Angst und Sorge um mich; dann erkannte ich seine Blässe, sein verworrenes Haar, und das verdächtigste Zeichen, seine rot umrandeten und feuchten Augen. Er hatte geweint und das hatte eine wirklich schreckliche Bedeutung.

Ich hatte meine Hoffnungen gehalten, sogar noch nach dem Geräusch von Boromirs Horn, sogar nach der Szene, die dieser verfluchte Stein mir gezeigt hatte, aber bei dem Anblick der Tränen meines jüngeren Sohnes wurden sie alle zu Dunst.

„Boromir?", schaffte ich es, zu wispern.

Er senkte nur den Kopf auf meine Schulter und ich hörte einen umhüllten Schluchzer, der eine Antwort sein sollte.

„Wie?"

„Ork-Pfeile … Ich sah ihn in einer Vision, wie er den Anduin in einem Elbenboot hinunter trieb." Er tat einen tiefen Atemzug, um sich selbst zu beruhigen. „Es muss Gefährten gegeben haben, die ihn für seine ... letzte Reise vorbereitet haben."

Ich lehnte mich zurück an ihn, fühlte die starken Arme, die mich schützend hielten, seine Stirn wieder an meiner Schulter. Ich fühlte mich seltsam betäubt, nur der warmen Berührung bewusst, abwesend daran denkend, dass es Zeitalter gewesen waren, seitdem ich so nah bei Faramir gewesen war.

„Es ist kalt hier", sagte er schließlich mit einer sehr sanften Stimme. „Lass mich dir zu deinem Zimmer helfen, Vater."

Ich nickte nur. Er half mir auf die Füße.

„Kannst du gehen? Wirst du die Stufen schaffen?" Es war keine seiner üblichen Distanziertheit um ihn, nur Liebe und Besorgnis, die in seinen tränenvollen Augen schimmerten. Ich fühlte plötzlich gewaltige Dankbarkeit für ihn, dass er bei mir war.

„Ja, Faramir, ich denke, ich werde."

Wir waren bereit, die Kammer zu verlassen, als seine Augen neugierig umherwanderten. Das war nur natürlich, sogar unter den Umständen, da er niemals im Inneren von Ecthelions Turm gewesen war. Ganz plötzlich keuchte er in Panik und machte einen Schritt auf den runden Tisch in der Mitte zu, wo der _palantír_ war. Ich hatte vergessen, das Ding mit seinem Tuch zu bedecken.

„Faramir, NEIN!" Ich hastete zu dem Stein und warf das Tuch darauf. „Nicht … schau nicht."

Er war kreidebleich, als er mich wieder ansah. „Vater ... nein, es kann nicht sein ... warum, was tut das hier? Hast du hineingesehen?"

Ich seufzte. „Das ist, warum ich nicht will, dass du es tust, Sohn."

Er schwankte rückwärts zur Wand und presste seine Handflächen dagegen, wie um sich selbst zu stützen.

„Als ich hereinkam … du wusstest bereits von Boromir, oder? Und du wusstest von vielen Dingen ... vielen Plänen des Feindes ..." Seine Augen weiteten sich im Schrecken. „Vater ... Sprach er zu dir?"

„Faramir…"

„Tat er es, Vater?" Er klang beinahe wütend.

Ich antwortete nicht, weil es unnötig erschien. Er hatte es bereits gewusst. Ich fühlte mich so matt ... so schwach. Der Krieg ... der _palantir_ ... Boromir ... Meine Sicht verschwamm in Tränen. Ich war mir schemenhaft Faramirs an meiner Seite bewusst, sein Arm wieder um meine Schultern, mich auf den Ausgang zu führend.

Als nächstes bellte mein Sohn Befehle in einer sehr uncharakteristischen Weise, und bald erkannte ich die vertraute Einrichtung in meinem Schlafzimmer. Ich saß in einem Sessel. Faramir hatte ein

Feuer gemacht, und der Raum wurde von einem warmen Glimmen überzogen. Dann bewegte er sich zur Tür hin und nahm einem Diener einen dampfenden Becher ab und entlies ihn dann.

„Hier, trink. Trink das." Zu irgendeiner anderen Zeit hätte über den gebieterischen Ton gelächelt; jetzt nahm ich nur den Becher und schlürfte die heiße Brühe. Nachdem ich fertig war, nahm er mir den Becker ab und als er ihn auf den Tisch gestellt hat, setzte er sich vor meinen Sessel auf den Boden und nahm beide meine Hände in seine.

„Jetzt erzähl mir darüber.", sagte er sanft. Ich wunderte mich über die Veränderung an meinem Sohn und erzählte ihm darüber.  
Er schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf.

„Die Veränderungen sind egal, Vater. Erzähl mir über den Stein."

So tat ich es, da ich zu erschöpft war, um mit ihm zu diskutieren. Ich fühlte mich undeutlich überrascht; das war, was mein Sohn war, wie mit seinen Männern, wenn er Befehle gab. Ich hatte niemals sein anders Selbst miterlebt, nichts als den ruhigen und zurückgezogenen jungen Mann, dessen Augen die meiste Zeit niedergeschlagen waren.

Als ich fertig war, war er wieder sehr weiß im Gesicht.

„Wie konntest du das tun, Vater …", wisperte er.

Das verärgerte mich. „Siehst du nicht, wie viel Gutes es uns gebracht hat? Wir konnten über die Bewegungen der Truppen des Feindes wissen, deine lieben Waldläufer konnten so viele erfolgreiche Hinterhalte vorbereiten, und alles dank des sehenden Steins!"

„Aber Vater, siehst du es nicht? Der Feind selbst ist ein zu starker Gegner, um solche Spiele mit ihm zu spielen. Wir hatten einen Spion innerhalb der Zitadelle für ... für Jahrzehnte! Und ich bin sicher, er hat das Spiel genossen."

Ich schnaufte. „Er hat ziemlich viel seiner Truppen verloren, um es so sehr zu genießen."

Faramir klang entnervt, als er als nächstes sprach. „Aber er kann es sich leisten, Vater! Der Verlust von ein paar tausend Orks ist nichts für ihn! Aber ins Innere der Gedanken des Statthalters zu gelangen – nun, das ist ein Erfolg!"

Er drückte meine Hände an seine Brust und sah flehend in meine Augen. „Vater, ich weigerte mich, an die Gerüchte in der Stadt zu glauben, dass der Statthalter nicht er selbst ist, dass er sich seltsam benimmt, dass ... dass er eher den Thron ergreifen würde, als ihn dem rechtmäßigen König zu geben, sollte der letztere auftauchen ... Ich kenne dich einfach zu gut, um zu glauben, dass diese Dinge aus deinem eigenen Geist kommen. Kannst du nicht sehen, dass Er danach strebt, dich zu zerstören, und mit dir unsere Stadt und unser Land?"

Er hörte auf, meine Hände zu küssen, und wurde plötzlich zu dem kleinen, verängstigen Jungen, den ich kannte, und ich fühlte Tränen auf meine Haut tropfen. „Vater ... als ich ein Kind war, hatte ich Träume von einem feurigen Ball, der dich verzehrte ... Ich hatte ihn wieder und wieder ... Ich erzählte es niemanden, weil mir irgendjemand gesagt hatte, dass man schlechte Träume geheim halten soll, dann werden sie niemals wahr werden ... aber sie werden wahr! Vater, ich weiß, wir verstehen uns nicht immer gut, aber ich liebe dich, und jetzt, da ich Boromir verloren habe ... Ich kann dich nicht auch verlieren, ich kann nicht, ich will es nicht ..." Er sackte schwer gegen mich, sein Körper vom Weinen zitternd, seine Lippen immer noch auf meine Handflächen gedrückt.

Ich wunderte mich über meine eigene Reaktion auf seinen Ausbruch hin. Sicherlich würde es das beste sein, ihn jetzt so umarmen, zu gebrochen und bekümmert über den Tod seines Bruders, um noch einen weiteren Schlag zu erhalten; ihn an mein Herz zu halten und einfach mit ihm zu weinen, und dann zu versprechen, nie wieder in den verfluchten Stein zu sehen ... Aber dann wisperte das boshafte Wesen, das meine Gedanken zu seinem Zuhause gemacht hat, in meine Ohren. _Sahst du ihn nicht im palantír? Sahst du nicht, wie er die Krone Earnurs diesem Emporkömmling aus dem Norden überreichte? Wie er half, den König zu krönen, so dass er deinen Platz ergreifen kann?_

_Nein, nein_, wollte ich schreien. _Ich werde dem nicht zuhören. Ich werde solche Dinge über meinen eigenen Sohn nicht glauben. Er ist ein Mann der Ehre. Er wird folgen, wo seine Pflichten liegen. Ich vertraue ihm!  
_  
_Und dein Vertrauen ist dein Untergang_, erörterte es. _Er ist immer so reserviert mit dir, warum heute dieser Beweis von Zuneigung? Vielleicht fürchtete er, dass du begonnen hast, ihn etwas zu verdächtigen. Vielleicht ist es nur eine listige Strategie von ihm. Du weißt, wie aufgeweckt er dabei ist, Leute dazu zu bringen, zu tun, was er will. Du denkst, dass du es warst, der Boromir in den Tod geschickt hat ... aber könnte es nicht eine schlaue Beeinflussung von Faramirs Seite sein?  
_  
Mit Entsetzen bemerkte ich, dass es die Oberhand erlangte. Ein weiterer Moment, und ich werde meinem eigenen Kind etwas schreckliches antun.

„Faramir", wisperte ich. „Lass mich allein."

Er hob den Kopf, sein Gesicht von Tränen durchstreift. „Vater? ..."

„Du hast mich gehört. Lass mich allein." Ich fühlte Wut in mir aufwallen, und kämpfte verzweifelt, um sie mir für einen weiteren Moment vom Leibe zu halten. „Geh weg."  
_  
_Die Qual in seinen Augen brach mir fast das Herz. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber ich wiederholte: „Geh weg."

Er kam langsam auf die Füße, und wischte mit dem Ärmel über sein Gesicht. Als sich unsere Augen wieder trafen, sah er so ruhig und entschlossen wie immer aus, wieder ein Hauptmann der Waldläufer.

„Wie Ihr befehlt, mein Herr." Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unlesbar. „Wünscht Ihr, dass ich nach Euch rufe, bevor ich zur Dämmerung aufbreche?"

„Nein", antwortete ich, beinahe der Dunkelheit erliegend, die dabei war, mich zu verschlingen. Bitte, Faramir, geh jetzt ... Ich kann nicht viel länger kämpfen ... ich könnte etwas tun, das ich ewig bereuen werde ...

Und er war weg.

In dem Moment, als das Geräusch seiner Schritte erstarb, war ich wieder ich selbst. Ich regte mich und blinzelte, dann lachte ich bitter über den grausamen Streich, der mir gespielt worden war. Der Feind hatte mit mir gespielt ... hatte mich gerade lang genug gehalten, und mich dann freigegeben, übergab mich der Qual meines eigenes Gewissens. Wie wahrhaft originell.

_Nein_, erfüllte mich plötzlich Entschlossenheit. _Ich bin keine Puppe, nicht einmal für den Dunklen Herrscher selbst. Er hat mir einen Sohn genommen, er wird mit nicht von einem weiteren trennen. Ich sollte gehen und sofort Faramir sehen. _

* * *

Ich war etwas überrascht, seine Tür verschlossen vorzufinden. Ich klopfte; dann, als ich keine Antwort bekam, rief ich: „Faramir, ich will mit dir sprechen. Bitte, lass mich rein." 

Er erschien in der Tür, leichenblass, aber äußerlich gelassen, immer noch vollkommen angezogen. „Was ist es, dass Ihr von mir wollt, mein Herr?" Sein Tonfall war eiskalt.

Ich stöhnte vor Frustration beinahe laut auf. „Faramir, es ... es tut mir Leid. Lass mich erklären ..."

Er winkte mit der Hand, wie bei einer Entlassung. „Entschuldig angenommen. Kann ich jetzt allein sein? Ich bin müde, und ich habe gerade die _einzige_ Person verloren, die sich je um mich gesorgt hat. Sicher kann ich verlangen, etwas allein zu sein? Wenn ich Euch daran erinnern darf, mein Herr, ich bewilligte Euch diese eine Sache, nach der ich jetzt fordere." Dies gesagt, schloss er die Tür umsichtig (Ich hätte mich besser gefühlt, wenn er sie mir vor der Nase zugeknallt hätte) und verriegelte sie wieder.

Ich stolperte blind den Gang entlang. _Verloren_ ... der Gedanke pochte in meinem Kopf, _ich habe sie beide verloren._

Ich hätte früher mit ihm reden sollen ...

* * *

Ich erwachte mit einem Ruck, während ich erkannte, dass die lange Nachtwache ihren Tribut an mir gefordert hatte. Hatte ich von alle dem geträumt? Es war nur Tage zuvor geschehen, aber diese fühlten sich nun wie Zeitalter an. Ich rieb mir mit der Hand über mein Gesicht, nicht überrascht, es feucht vorzufinden. Dann dämmerte mir, dass dort irgendein leichter Druck an meiner anderen Hand war. Ich sah hinunter und keuchte, da Faramirs trockene, heiße Finger meine fest umklammerten. 

Ich schloss meine Augen, das Herz in der Kehle, und fürchtete die Enttäuschung, aber sie kam nie, denn als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, starrte ich direkt in die meines Sohnes und seine Lippen bewegten sich. Obwohl kein Geräusch kam, nahm ich leicht das Wort wahr, dass er hauchte.

„Vater..."


End file.
